


Friday Night Flight and Fight

by Misdemeanor1331



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331
Summary: Harry's Friday night is interrupted by Angelina, who comes bearing some truly surprising news.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Friday Night Flight and Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My Wheel of Doom prompt was: Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson + Hurt/Comfort

**Friday Night Flight and Fight**

Of all the people to knock on Harry’s front door at eight p.m. on a Friday night, Angelina was probably the least expected.

A beat of awkward silence passed as he opened the door, their eyes meeting across the threshold. They’d kept in touch after the war; with her dating George, it would’ve been harder not to. Still, they weren’t show-up-on-your-doorstep-after-sundown friendly. 

“Uh, hi,” he said, reaching for the most logical explanation of why she was here. “Ginny’s out with Hermione for the night, some Ministry misery.”

“Yeah.” Angelina’s voice was somewhat choked, as if she’d been sick. “I heard about the latest row with her and Malfoy.” 

Another too-long pause in which Angelina showed no signs of moving. Not here for Ginny, then. Odd. But odder still to keep her on his doorstep.

“Right. Well, do you want to come in?” 

She nodded, brushing past him to stand in the center of his sitting room. Her hands worked around themselves, fingers twisting in a way that was unlike the calm, collected woman he knew. Her eyes were red-rimmed and shimmering. 

Something wasn’t right. 

He fought the urge to run for tea. 

“Angelina…” 

“He left me.” 

Harry leaned a hip against the sofa, disbelieving. That wasn’t possible. George and Angelina had circled each other for years at Hogwarts. She’d been the only person who’d kept him sane after Fred died. She'd supported his shop, ran interference on his mother, and always chose him first for their pick-up Quidditch games. George practically worshipped the ground she walked on because of it. 

“He left me, and I’m…” Her chin began to tremble. “I’m pregnant.” 

Harry shot into motion as Angelina’s knees buckled. He caught her by the shoulders and slowly sank with her to the floor, providing a soft place to land and a literal shoulder to cry on. He rubbed her back and waited until she was somewhat more composed.

“What happened?”

She pushed herself away from him and swiped her eyes. “We were out to dinner,” she said on a hiccup. “I told him at the table, and then he excused himself, and… And…” She gestured vaguely, allowing Harry to fill in the missing pieces himself, then collapsed back onto his shoulder, overcome.

Behind him, the front door opened. 

“Ginny, hey,” Harry said, not bothering to look. “Could you put on some tea?” 

“Angelina?” 

It was George. He wore an expression of guilt so sincere that even his mother would’ve believed it. Angelina’s eyes narrowed. Harry knew that look, too: rage. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” he said, gently disentangling himself from Angelina’s tightening fists. 

The yelling started once he’d reached the kitchen, but faded after he’d grabbed a couple bottles of ale and sequestered himself on the rear patio. Harry wasn’t sure how George had known where to find her, but Harry was glad for it. Glad, too, that he’d been among the first to find out.

He was going to be an uncle.


End file.
